Invasion into Zerg Territory
by Deadly-Zero
Summary: Zerg tries to infiltrate Protoss grounds but the Protoss manage to get in to Zerg territories and invade!!!
1. Chapter 1

  
Invasion into Zerg Territory  
  
Written By: Zero  
  
Chapter One:  
Placing a Strategy  
  
"Private, I need a strategist in here now!!" Artanis yelled.  
"Sir, I'm locating one now."  
"Well, I don't have all day, where is Zeratul the leader of the ground assault, the invasion on the Zerg starts in two hours!!!"  
"Sir, Zeratul's is on line three."  
"Good Day Zeratul, Artanis here are your forces ready? We need full force assault."  
"Yes Artanis, we are ready."  
As Artanis is waiting for his strategist to arrived a warning bell went off "Ring,Ring,Ring, enemy is in our perimeters... Photon Cannons on auto.. Boom,Boom... enemy neutralized!"   
"Sir, I brought in Danimoth, he is the best of the best."  
  
As Danimoth came in, Artanis pulled a chair up and let Danimoth sit.  
"So do you have a map of the enemy's base, Artanis?"  
"Yes, here it is."  
"Hmmmm.... yes well here is my strategy, sneak in with shuttles and air support in the weakness of there defence."  
"Could work, but it could be risky for the ground support."  
"There aren't to many sunken colonies, we could go ground after all."  
" Then it's settled we go ground and air on the front entrance, Danimoth you may return to your Arbiter now."  
"Zeratul prepare to attack soon"  
  
-----Wednesday, August 31 3002, 7:35 pm, 10 mins till attack-----  
"Attention all air units, I, Artanis will lead you into the Zerg Territory, If I go down, Danimoth is in charge, any death in this fight will be honored, and if you do not know why we are fighting, it is because the have invaded our homeland and we must fight back!! Carriers, Arbiters, Scouts and Corsair follow me. Zeratul lead all ground units to attack."  
As the moved along some patrolling Zerg units came by and attacked.  
"Halt. Corsairs check out the area if you are under attack use your distruption web. Becareful!"  
They moved forward onto the creep of the zerg, 6 Sunkens guard the entrance.  
"Ah...... where under attack by Spore Colonies ahhhh......."  
"Is there any Zerg units around?"  
"Negative"  
"Commense attack!"  
Please Wait for Chapter 2!!!!  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Invasion into Zerg Territory  
  
Written By: Zero  
  
Chapter Two:  
Infiltration  
  
------Wednesday, August 31 3002, 9:35pm 2 hours after the fist move-----  
As Artanis carefully lead his units into Zerg territory, he felt uncomfortable entering, as if something was going to happen. But he knew he mustn't let his emotions stop him from doing his job. As the little defence grew thinner and thinner and as they enter the Zerg creep, Artanis didn't think they could get in so easily. They were in!! As their units move inch by inch, step by step, meters by meters, strange movements could be felt. "ARRGHH!!!" Many hydras move in from the east and west as the Protoss move in from the south. They didn't even suspected the Zerg to attack so full, but even though units died, in glory, many more units were being brought from shuttles or being teleported by Aribiters. By as the Zerg's attacking units slowly began to decrease, more ground and air units came to our support.  
  
We destroyed building by building, we found the Lair that the drones were giving minerals to. Finally we destroyed the entire base but still Zerg units came from all directions, then Artanis finally understood what had happened. It was a setup the Zerg lured us in here let us destroy there stuff and then send massive assualting units and tried to kill us in the dead base.   
"This can't be, the Zerg could not be that good."  
"Artanis if this isn't happening WHY ARE WE DYING!!!"  
"Hmmm... Good point Fenix."  
"Somebody Call for an Exterminator"  
"What's going on?"  
"We are the Terrans who come to give you aid and support, Danimoth told us why and how we should help"  
"Stand back, I am a specialist please, stand back."  
--- Nuclear Launch Detected---  
--- Nuclear Launch Detected---  
--- Nuclear Launch Detected---  
Boom!!! Three mushroom clouds appeared where the Zerg assualting force was, blood of the victims came raining down from the sky.   
  
As Artanis and Zeratul thanked the Terrans, Jim Raynor and General Edmund Duke.   
"Can we ask for your help in defeating the Zerg."  
" No Problem, Call the Shot!"  
They moved towards there destined point only to find trouble.....  
  
Please wait for chapter 3!! 


End file.
